Kiss me
by ShamtheRipper
Summary: <html><head></head>Ma première publication ici, donc pour commencer doucement, un petit OC sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement. Initialement, c'était pour un concours où je devais faire référence à une chanson particulière, la mienne étant "Kiss Me" des Sixpence None The Richer, saurez-vous retrouver les références aux paroles ? :3 Bonne lecture et merci !</html>


C'était une douce soirée d'été. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et de là-haut, la sphère pleine et argentée qu'était la lune, éclairait de sa lueur bienveillante le petit village endormi, entourée joliment par quelques étoiles, celles-ci luisant comme de petits cristaux déposés sur un morceau de velours noir. Pas un bruit, tout était plongé dans un silence religieux, uniquement brisé par quelques sons purement naturels tels que le tintement de quelques grillons ainsi que le bruissement des feuilles, parfois remuées par de légères brises. L'heure était respectivement dédiée au sommeil des habitants. Tous ?

Non loin, dans un petit parc à l'atmosphère relaxante, se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes. Le plus grand avait ses yeux rivés sur le panorama sombre de la nuit, étant assis sur l'une des balançoires du terrain de jeu, sur laquelle il se balançait doucement de la force de ses pieds qui raclaient la pelouse. Ses bras entouraient de façon légère mais pourtant protectrice, la taille svelte d'un second garçon aux allures plus candides, lui-même assit sur les genoux de son compagnon. Ses mains à lui reposaient sur celles de l'autre. Les détails eux, étaient voilés par l'obscurité, mais qu'importaient les détails ?

Le jeune aux cheveux plus clairs fit doucement basculer sa tête en arrière, la déposant sur l'épaule de celui qui le tenait, comme pour contempler le même spectacle, celui de cette superbe voix lactée, pleinement offerte à leurs pupilles respectives que les astres laissaient scintiller. Le terrain n'était rien qu'à eux pour l'heure. Ce parc, ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien. Tant de moments complices passés en ce lieu magique. Aussi bien le jour, qu'en pleine nuit comme ce soir-là. Leurs nombreuses poursuites parmi la verdure, leurs rires, leurs jeux pourtant normalement réservés à un âge dépassé.. Le chemin en dalles bien familier aux deux jeunes hommes, qui mène à cette cabane abandonnée où ils venaient parfois se reposer, lors des jours particulièrement chauds ou nonchalants. Cet arbre où dans l'écorce, sont encore gravées leurs initiales usées par le temps, joliment encerclées d'un maladroit cœur, que rien ne saura briser. Ce pneu suspendu à une large branche, où ils s'étaient amusés maintes et maintes fois sans en être jamais las.

Tant de souvenirs, de bons tout comme de mauvais, ici comme ailleurs. Au village, tout avait su être marqué par leur flamme, et chaque lieu était gorgé de souvenirs. Tandis que tous deux étaient dans leurs pensées on ne peut plus similaires, celui du dessus porta légèrement sa tête de côté, croisant ainsi le regard bleuté de son vis-à-vis qui l'avait également regardé, par pur instinct. Ils s'admirèrent l'un l'autre dans le plus total des silences, comme s'ils se redécouvraient, comme si la pénombre ne faisait qu'accroitre leur vision. Ce silence presque romantique dura encore quelques instants, jusqu'à être brisé par la voix du plus grand dont les pupilles indigos ne s'étaient détachés un seul instant de celles, émeraudes, de son compagnon. "Embrasse moi."

Deux simples mots qui firent comme basculer l'atmosphère du lieu, qui suspendirent littéralement la course du temps à leur prononciation. Un ordre, ou plutôt une invitation, aucun des deux ne pouvait le dire. Qui bougea en premier ? Qui fit le premier geste ? Peu importait. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, tout bascula. Leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées l'une à l'autre, laissant ainsi éclater au grand jour l'amour qu'unissait les deux êtres. Un amour qui eut l'effet d'une bombe dans ce lieu pourtant si calme. Un amour qui scintillait comme un soleil dans cette noirceur. Leurs yeux étaient clos, leurs langues se cherchaient sans la moindre arrière pensée, ils se laissaient tous les deux mener par cette douce mélodie, résonnant dans leurs têtes. So kiss me.


End file.
